1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow fiber mass transfer apparatus for use in, for example, dialysis, ultrafiltration, membrane filtration, reverse osmosis, gas-gas isolation, gas-liquid isolation, liquid-liquid isolation, solid-liquid isolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hollow fiber mass transfer apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 63-52522 and has a casing in which a bundle of hollow fibers is arranged. The bundle of the hollow fibers has its both opposite ends respectively held by partition members made of synthetic high polymer material and secured to both opposite ends of the casing. The openings of the hollow fibers open at the outer surfaces of the partition members. Further, funnel-like headers are mounted on the opposite ends of the casing, for surrounding all the openings of the hollow fibers. That is, each header defines a space with each partition member therebetween. The headers each have a large-diameter portion connected to a corresponding end of the casing, and a small-diameter portion to be connected to a first mass (e.g. blood) circulation circuit. The casing has connecting portions to be connected to a second mass (e.g. dialyzing fluid) circulation circuit communicating with a space defined between the partition members, around the hollow fibers.
In the prior art apparatus, however, there may occur a deflected flow and stay of the first mass in the header, thereby causing precipitations or deposits in the header. In particular, if the first mass is blood, a thrombus may grow in a portion of the header in which the stay of the first mass occurs.
A deflected flow and stay of the first mass as described above is conspicuously found in a header in which the first mass circulation path is deflected from the axis of the header.